


Valentine's Day, 2 Years Later

by Harukami



Category: Camp Fuck You Die, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, good ol post-cfud fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-CFUD fic - Umeda comes home on Valentine's Day to find Axel on his couch. Unfortunately for Axel (?), he's already made plans. </p>
<p>Written for my love Zazzle. Schmoopy crossover rp ship fanfic ok go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day, 2 Years Later

"Hey, Hokuto," Axel says with a practiced insouciance, sprawled on Umeda's couch with the cat sprawled on his chest. It was a double sprawl, and that was just too goddamn much. "Welcome home."

Umeda finds his voice after one embarrassingly loud inhalation. "You say that as if it's your home, not mine."

"My home now. I licked it. Sorry, you can't have it back."

"It's been two years."

"Turns out, being a Keyblade Master in an attempt to save your old, brainwashed friends is actually pretty time-consuming," Axel says. "Did you keep my room the way I left it?"

Forcing himself to continue his normal coming-home-with-no-boyfriends-there routine, Umeda hangs up his jacket, and checks the closet to see if Akiha's hiding there. He isn't, which is actually more surprising, given the day. "You don't have a room. This is a one-bedroom apartment."

"So... that means yes then! Great."

"Axel, did you dispose of Akiha?"

"No, no, I promise, not this time. I heard him leave a message on your answering machine -- get with the year, Hokuto, it's not '96 anymore -- said he had to be away at work and called dibs on you for White Day," Axel says.

Umeda nods. "Of course he did."

"Of course he did," Axel agrees.

They look at each other for a few long moments. Axel's kind of smiling weirdly at him, which is probably a combination of Axel looking at him upside down and Axel just being weird. While they look at each other, Mocha gets up, stretches, and hops down to come wind around Umeda's ankles.

He bends down to pet her, absently. "So you're back?"

"For now. Kind of a vacation. Okay, kind of a leave of absence. Okay, I kind of blew up Yen Sid's tower."

"Uh-huh."

"So I am making myself scarce. Letting tempers cool."

"Uh-huuuh."

"I was thinking two or three months?"

Umeda's lips purse, and he scoops Mocha into his arms. She purrs, pressing her forehead against his jaw, and it gives him something to do instead of look at Axel, kissing her ear and kind of just looking at her fur against his white coat. "And then you'll leave."

Axel lets out a slow breath. "Well. Yeah. Probably yeah. I have to."

What can Umeda say to that? Of course Axel will leave. He's got best friends to save, a dramatic life where he's actually fighting for meaningful things. He's a person now too, none of that bitterness remaining too obviously in the face of his new determination. Probably he should call him Lea, but after the first few corrections, Axel stopped asking him to use that name, and Umeda, guiltily, had been glad.

He draws a breath, lets it out. "...Also, that puts you here during White Day."

"Details! I won't get in the way. He won't even know I'm here."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Umeda says. Mocha squirms, so he lets her hop down, watches her groom herself. "Annnd you decided to show up today because..."

"Because I got you chocolates!"

Umeda rolled his eyes. "We all know how much I like chocolates."

"They're dark chocolate with coffee inside. Bitter, like your love life. I figured I could ply you with them, then feed you real food at a fancy restaurant tonight and make you pay because I have none of your world's currency and can't find anything to beat up that'll drop it."

"I think we call those 'civilians'," Umeda says. "Speaking of which, no, I won't go out with you tonight."

"Ehh, come on--"

Umeda plows on, determinedly. "I have a date tonight."

"Oh yeah, with who?" Axel asks, with a really obviously false disinterest.

"You know who."

"Nah, you called it a 'date', so it can't be Ryouichi."

"Leave me my fantasies."

"Hah," Axel says. Then, "Stand him up. Let's go out, Hokuto." 

"How successful do you estimate that strategy being?" Umeda asks him.

Axel winces. "...Zero percent?"

"You are correct," Umeda says. "Watch a romantic movie with the cat or something. I was just coming home to change."

"Into clothes he gave you."

"And get freshened up."

"With cologne he gave you."

"Yes. Yes, with things he gave me to put me in so I wouldn't give up on him and would continue to dream about an unhealthy relationship that will never happen. He is like queerbaiting in real life. Now that we have both accurately assessed the situation, I'm going to get changed," Umeda says, and heads into the bedroom.

To his surprise, Axel doesn't follow him, and when he gets back out, Axel is rifling through his DVDs. "Have fun," Axel says. "Is Naked Steel XX any good?"

"It has naked wire-work, if that's what you call good," Umeda says, and heads to the door.

"Eh," Axel says. "I'll take it.

The 'date' with Ryouichi goes as he expects. They drink a few too many drinks, and talk about the past, and laugh together, and Ryouichi shows pictures of Masato's family and jokes about the fortune-telling business and doesn't really inquire into Umeda's life. But: "You smell good," he says at one point, and trails his fingers through Umeda's hair, and meets his gaze with those violet-tinted gray eyes, and really, everything is impossible.

He's only slightly drunk by the time he gets home, still; he holds his liquor well, and the time it took on the train was enough to help sober him up.

Axel is still on the couch, although the movie -- a second one, or a third -- seems to be finished, is left on the menu screen. When Umeda walks in, he looks up with a stupid, happy smile. "Hey," he says. "Welcome home."

"I'm home," Umeda says, and kicks his shoes off sloppily, walks over to flop onto the couch next to Axel, and leans to kiss him.


End file.
